


【熊尼】晚宴

by Yuricc



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuricc/pseuds/Yuricc
Summary: 高能预警。熊尼野车。不喜千万误入，不许打作者，不许骂作者。





	【熊尼】晚宴

**Author's Note:**

> 高能预警。熊尼野车。不喜千万误入，不许打作者，不许骂作者。

新一届内阁的欢迎晚宴结束，德米特里与宾客一一道别，白了一眼一脸讪笑着走过来的阿尔卡季，没有给对方开口的机会，“你与其来替那孩子求情，不如去叮嘱你那位有钱的好朋友一句，别动不该有的心思。”说完便留下新任副总理在原地石化，扬长而去。

德米特里锁上书房的门，随手把西装外套和领带丢在沙发上，抽走书架上的三本民法教科书，启动藏在深处的指纹锁。没有人知道这个官邸有一个和白宫一样的地下密室，更不会有人知道，晚宴中途因身体不适提前离场的新任信息部长，正以此种淫靡的姿态被放置在昏黄的灯光下，独自忍耐了许久。

被剥夺了视觉的可怜人听到熟悉的脚步声，难耐的呻吟中染上了讨好求饶的哭腔，急不可耐地冲破了坚硬的口枷，在空荡的地窖里更显得余韵悠长。德米特里一步步走过去，锃亮的皮鞋故意在地砖上留下声响，每走近一步，都让匍匐在身前的人因紧张而战栗。德米特里缓缓蹲下，欣赏自己酒后的即兴艺术创作。晚宴开始时还西装革履的躯体上此刻只剩一件敞开着的衬衫，堪堪遮住年轻人最后一点羞耻。

德米特里轻笑着抚上年轻人敏感的脖颈，小拇指粗的麻绳在这里绕了一圈，开始优雅的蔓延，绕过双臂，前胸，腰际，最后在身后束起一个繁复的结。时间太匆忙，手法也有点生疏了，显得粗糙了点。德米特里这样想着，双手向年轻人身下探去，听得对方惊叫连连，愈发笑得促狭。年轻人两条雪白的大腿向两边张开，被绳索用刁钻的姿势固定住呈M型，让原本隐蔽在双股间的电动小玩具毫无保留地暴露在空气中。今晚一切痛苦的万恶之源，还在卖力地震动着，沙沙的声响在静谧的地下显得格外清晰。德米特里指尖轻轻拂过已经肿胀至极限的炙热，年轻人身下的地面却是冰冷干燥，想来方才他随口一句“忍着”倒是被年轻人听进去了，满意地笑笑，在红扑扑的脸颊上落下一个奖励性的吻。

“续航能力还真不错，隔壁家的货就是皮实，你以后搞出来的产品也得像这样耐用知道吗？”

德米特里伸手拨弄两下，笑看年轻人呜咽着拼命点头，也不知道听明白没有。德米特里解开黑色眼罩，面前好看的眼睛瞬间蓄起了泪，看向他的眼神里是止不住的哀求。

“突然就不想放过你了。”看到小可怜眼中的希冀被绝望和恐惧代替，德米特里笑得促狭，转身从墙边的架子上取下一柄细长的蛇鞭，只轻轻抬了抬手腕，便在雪白的肌肤上留下一道狰狞的红痕，让年轻人惊叫连连。

“难受吗？”

“想释放吗？”

“知道错了吗？”

德米特里每问一句，便是一鞭子落在双腿内侧最娇嫩的皮肤上，惹得年轻人胡乱点头不止，喉舌中似乎有千言万语急切着要辩解，苦于被束缚，只余一声更比一声惨烈的呜咽。

“以后还敢吗？”

话音未落，年轻人本是习惯性地点头，转眼又明白过来，慌乱摇头的样子甚是可爱。德米特里本装出一副似笑非笑、不怒自威的样子，瞬间也绷不住笑出来，是小可怜熟悉的样子，温和亲切。年轻人悬着的一颗心落了地，无力地靠着墙，两行泪划过脸颊。德米特里蹲下身，替年轻人解开口枷，拭去满脸的泪痕和沾了一下巴的哈喇子，听到年轻人因为长时间被异物填充了口腔，而含糊不清的一声委屈巴巴的“先生”。

“你这个样子，恐怕明天不能去开放部的联谊晚宴了。”

“我••••••我明天爬不起来，我不去了！”

“那后天开放部和信息部关于开放政府的工作会议••••••”

“这种级别的会副部长去就够了！”

年轻人无暇顾及德米特里背过身去憋笑的样子，他只觉得身体里还在毫不懈怠地运作着的小玩具就要把他送去见上帝了，德米特里却对这比蚊子还烦人的嗡嗡声充耳不闻。年轻人觉得到了忍耐的极限，却又惮于对方无可无不可的态度，不敢擅自释放惹得那人不快，只得委委屈屈地唤了声“先生”。

德米特里看了眼手表，从西服口袋中掏出小巧的遥控器，毫不意外地看到年轻人眼中恨不得瞬间让其如死灰的愤恨，满意地点点头，看来为了让调皮的孩子听话，必要的手段还是应该的。德米特里后退两步，无视年轻人急切的眼神，将那遥控器放在地上。就是在刚才的晚宴上，年轻人正与自己英俊的新同事相谈正欢，身后突觉不适时甚至以为是德米特里不小心碰到了开关，向主座望去，却看见老变态正不动声色地把熊掌从外套口袋里掏出来，高举酒杯，宾客尽欢，让年轻人得以狼狈而逃却不被人注意，以一种怪异的姿势在九号迷宫里兜兜转转，又偏偏自投罗网地闯进了这个书房。

“科里亚，你自己来关。”

年轻人翻了个绝望的白眼，却也顾不得许多，笨拙地扭动着身躯，企图让下体能靠近那近在咫尺的东西，却总是在身体能挪动的最大幅度之外与那东西失之交臂，是德米特里的恶作剧一贯完美的刁钻。年轻人愈发急切地尝试，就像在沙漠中久行之人终于看到了水源，却发现是怎么也追不上的海市蜃楼，就在体力殆尽之时，听见设备暗示电量不足的一声悲鸣，噪音戛然而止。

“惩罚结束。”

德米特里爽快地把道具从年轻人身体里取出来，解开绳索，替年轻人揉着快要抽筋的四肢，动作中是不带情欲逗弄的温和。累了一夜的小可怜鼻子一酸，默默落下泪来。

“先生。”

“嗯。”

年轻人见对方只是随口应了一声，手上动作未停，甚至没有抬头看他一眼，不甘心地扑进面前的怀抱里，毛茸茸的脑袋胡乱蹭着，“先生，先生，先生••••••”

像只小野猫，磨人得紧，德米特里深吸口气，一把将人抱起来，头也不回地向楼上走去。


End file.
